slovknigfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Century
Боже мой, Стивен! What the hell storokie??? It is not presented in ANY Slavic language, who on Earth needs it?? Moraczewski 21:47, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Andrej Please cease and desist with the pejoratives. You well know that Slovioski enjoys both natural and esperanto-like word forms. I do not need to constantly repeat myself on this point to your puerile epithets. Thank you! Steevenusx 22:59, January 13, 2010 (UTC) But this is not Slovioski that enjoys, it is you who enjoys it. And if it is only for your pleasure, it is not an argument. I don't see any logic in havin this storokie instead of storočie. Can you explain me? Moraczewski 23:29, January 13, 2010 (UTC) We have been using "storokie" for "century" between and among our offices between countries now for over 2 years. Steevenusx 00:32, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Andrej - the "natural" words are posted ... along with a schematic word. Life should be good and wonderful with that arrangement, no? :) Steevenusx 00:43, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Let's imagine that for the word "century" I suggest three words: stoletie, vek, evsazad. And if you asked me what is evsazad, I would say: "Life is good, all normal words are presented, but I've been using evsazad with my friend from childhood". Would it be normal way to make discussion? Moraczewski 05:21, January 14, 2010 (UTC) If "evsazad" had some cognitive relationship to "100 years" (sto roki) I would welcome it wholeheartedly. I understand your "issue" Andrej, is that under normal slavic linguistic word-morphology, "roki" '''would convert to "roči" ~ "storoči(e)". I understand this. But that is not schematical. So, I know full well that you and most Slavic-speakers will use ''"stoletie"'' or ''"vek"'' or even'' "storočie"; and that is OK! Blago te! Steevenusx 06:01, January 14, 2010 (UTC) The main problem that I see is that you will use storokie, and this may have wrong impression on Slavic unity. Still you didn't explain, WHO needs this word (except you, ofc). Moraczewski 18:45, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Ja juž otpovedal na svoj post @ Forum 54 - Jan 14, 2010: ' Forum 54 ''"Yes, some people will have "issue" with this arrangement for Simple Slovioski. But Simple Slovioski will be used only by "beginners" to the Slavic language - and most likely they will switch over to "Srednij Slovioski" very fast - because "Srednij Slovioski" will be programmed within the "Translation Engine." " Steevenusx 19:53, January 14, 2010 (UTC) So you will not use it? Then OK. Moraczewski 21:01, January 14, 2010 (UTC) It is an OPTION. I may use it; I may not. Certainly, I dare '''NEVER use it if I am writing anything to you, my friend. :) ; Privet!! Steevenusx 21:08, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I have to explain again my point. I don't believe using such words will have good impression on Slavic Unity potential users. So I don't care whether you use this word or not when writing to ME, will you use it when writing on Slavic Unity? Moraczewski 05:38, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Hej? 14:58, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Kto jes '''''87.256.1.22? Steevenusx 18:47, January 20, 2010 (UTC) to bil ja 21:22, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Kto "ja"? (and this is not an existential philosophical question ! ) Oh my, your IP shows up as an "invested IP": http://vkontakte.ru/infested_ip_list.html пошёл вон!! Steevenusx 21:35, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Damn, it was me, Moraczewski, I had some problems with logging in. Sorry. I wanted to raise again the question I posted some days ago (see abouve). Moraczewski 22:37, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hm... I asked a question: "I have to explain again my point. I don't believe using such words will have good impression on Slavic Unity potential users. So I don't care whether you use this word or not when writing to ME, will you use it when writing on Slavic Unity?" Moraczewski. ---- Andrej, Prosim: I do not believe it will be of any importance or concern to current, past or future users on Slavic Unity whether "century" is translated and spelled as "storokie" or "stosulka". However, I truly enjoy that word. It bespeaks of a new orderliness and potentially greater neologisms, ktorje mne nravitse! --Steevenusx 06:58, January 22, 2010 (UTC)